Cinnamon Dreams
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: "You took away our happy endings. Now we're taking away yours." Regina had lost. Her happy ending was gone forever. Based on the newest promo for Once. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or anything related to it. The characters, places, events, and other magical wonders belong to ABC. End of story._

_A/N: So, I got this idea from the latest promo for Once, in which Emma ends up saying "you took away our happy endings—now we're taking away yours" to Regina. Many people on iMDb speculated that this was a dream sequence (but who knows until April 22__nd__)? _

_Anyway, that is the way I am interpreting it and so this one-shot was born. Regina sure has some paranoia going on. _

_Enjoy! _

_**Cinnamon Dreams**_

It was never a good thing when Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, was angry. If she was unhappy, then everyone deserved to be unhappy. Anyone with an inkling of sense avoided her or else suffered along with the source of her rage.

Tonight, Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, was beyond angry. She was downright furious—enough to possibly make the world explode if she willed it.

Furious at Mary Margaret for being released from jail—that little tramp needed to pay dearly. Furious at Mr. Gold—_Rumpelstiltskin, _she had to remind herself—for breaking their deal; Kathryn had _magically _reappeared. Furious at herself for even trusting that sneaky, two-timing, giggling, leather pants wearing imp.

And then there was that horrible, tacky Emma Swan, who had managed to get in her way since the day she stepped foot in Storybrooke. Regina had a suspicion of who the woman was—_Snow White's long-lost daughter? Could it be her?_—but she was far too furious tonight to keep that in mind.

Unlocking the front door of her grand estate, much bigger than Mr. Gold's or so she liked to think, she stormed through the elegant hall and into the kitchen.

Henry should have been asleep in his bed upstairs or else the boy snuck out again to meet his "mother." As if she didn't notice. Did he think her that uncaring, that oblivious?

God, she needed a drink. Badly.

Reaching down to her wine cabinet, she was upset to discover that she was apparently out of any such alcoholic drink. Wonderful. What the hell was she supposed to drink now? Juice?

Slamming through the other cupboards, her red lacquered nails brushed along a box of hot cocoa mix. Regina scowled but grabbed the box down anyway. _Hot chocolate it is, then. Honestly, I could never understand why that pathetic teacher was so fond of hot chocolate and cinnamon. _

Regina's brow furrowed and a thoughtful frown pinched her full lips. Maybe she would try it this once. And then curse Snow White's wretched name if she did not enjoy it.

When her drink was all fixed up, Regina doused it with a bit of cinnamon. Leaning against the counter, she carefully lifted the black mug to her lips and took a sip.

The cinnamon blended with the creamy hot chocolate and danced marvelously on her tongue. Regina pulled the mug back and stared at it in wonder. This…this was not bad. This was actually pretty good. _Who knew the tramp had some taste? But I'm still cursing her name. _

Regina downed the cup and made a second one to carry up to her room. The empty mug was still cradled in her hands long after she had fallen asleep.

….

It was cold. Very cold—near freezing, actually.

Shivers were skating down her spine and chills tickled her bare arms, causing the hair to rise from her skin. To her chagrin, her teeth began to chatter noisily. Why was it so cold? Was there a window open or something?

It took a moment for her to realize that she was standing, her legs aching from the position. Had she been sleepwalking? She was outside, the wind lightly blowing through her raven hair.

Standing…against a rough, solid object. A person? No, much too flat and unmoving. It was hard. But it wasn't a wall, either—there was a prickly texture rubbing into her skin.

Her arms were by her sides, but she couldn't lift them no matter how she struggled. Eyes fluttering open, she saw the reason: they were restrained by thick ropes, the tight bonds digging into the crooks of her elbows. And her arms were bare because she was wearing her nice gray dress; the one she had worn the day Emma Swan chopped off a limb of her tree.

Her tree…it was her apple tree. Regina was tied to her beloved apple tree. _What the hell is this? Is this some kind of twisted joke? _

Red, juicy apples scattered the grass, the leaves of her tree left bare. This…this was vandalism! This was assault! Someone was going to pay for this!

Raising her head, Regina's dark eyes widened as she registered the half-circle of people in front of her. The citizens of Storybrooke, many of whom appeared quite displeased. Displeased…with her. _What, are they protesting? Well, I'll make sure to ruin every one of them. _

Her dark eyes landed on the people in the very center of the group.

Mary Margaret was standing to one side, green eyes glittering with confidence and disliking for her. David Nolan was standing beside her, firm arm wrapped around his true beloved's shoulders and he was holding…a sword. Directly in front of them, leading them, was Emma Swan in her red leather jacket.

"Miss Swan…what the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina cried out, fighting against the ropes that held her in place. It must have been nearly midnight, the skies black and empty of shining stars.

Emma took a commanding step forward, fiery expression demanding Regina to look at her. She looked every bit as noble and confident as her parents. Regina had no doubt now—this was Snow White's daughter, come to judge her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm fixing this town, Madame Mayor. I'm knocking you off your throne," the girl snapped, coming within a foot of Regina. There was a deep understanding in Emma's eyes—she knew. She believed…didn't she?

"I'd like to see you try," Regina spat, glaring mightily at the Sheriff. Emma scoffed, flicking a piece of her golden hair back.

"Last time I checked, _you_ were tied to the tree and_ I_ was the one in control," Emma reminded her haughtily. "Why keep pretending, Your Majesty? You ruined our happiness." Regina's head jolted back as if she'd been slapped. How _dare _she speak to her that way? How insolent she was.

"_She _ruined my happiness first!" If Regina could, she would have pointed an accusing finger at Mary Margaret, formerly known as Snow White. "She killed what I loved most. But I don't see you all turning against her!"

Mary Margaret laid her head against David's shoulder and grinned maliciously. "Are you jealous, Regina? I've found my happiness. Where's yours?"

Regina gritted her teeth and wished that she could tear Snow's throat in front of everyone. She wished she could make them see how horrid, how evil she really was. _Can't you see it? Snow White is a damned good liar. She's heartless._

"Oh, how rude of me, Your Majesty. Would you care for an apple?" Mary Margaret extended a hand, one of Regina's red apples offered in her palm. The tables had turned—it was Snow White holding out the poison apple.

"Yes, Regina….you've taken our happiness," David interjected. "You've crossed us, separated us, took away our love. Like we took yours." Regina's heart thudded as everyone murmured an agreement.

"You've cost us our beloved daughter," Mary Margaret stated, reaching forward to take Emma's hand. "But she's returned now. Our savior."

"You've taken away the only one who understands me. You took her away," Mr. Gold hissed at her from a few feet away.

She hadn't even realized the pawnbroker was there, silent as he was. But now…oh, there was unmistakable hatred in his eyes. And beside him…was Belle. Belle, in her lovely golden dress. _No, this can't be happening. Everything I've achieved…gone. _

"You've turned me against him. You've imprisoned me for twenty-eight years. You are truly heartless," Belle accused her, nestling close in Mr. Gold's embrace. Regina's eyes widened as the accusation came faster and faster, striking her like a hammer.

"You are not my friend. For years I've been married to someone I don't love…and then you tried to kill me," Kathryn yelled from where she stood beside her true love, Frederick.

"You changed me back. Changed me into someone I never wanted to be," Archie flung at her, motioning to his human body. Regina growled. _Oh, please! Who the hell is happy being a disgusting cricket? I did you a favor, you worthless shrink! _

"I was pregnant for twenty-eight years! How would you like to spend twenty-years with an overgrown belly and dealing with crazed hormones not being able to give birth? It's no walk in the park," Ashley shouted, cradling her child in her arms.

"You abandoned me in Wonderland and took my daughter from me. My precious Grace," even Jefferson was there, arm wrapped protectively around his daughter. He tipped his hat at her mockingly.

"You've destroyed our family," Ava screeched from the other end of the crowd, alongside her brother and father. "But family always finds one another. You have no family."

Regina began to tremble, knowing that the worst had not yet come. Emma inched closer, lips sneering at her.

"You murdered Graham. You were jealous he chose me over you. And Henry is my son, not yours." Regina's mind was freezing over, any comprehensible thought lost to the winds. This madhouse was out of her control. It was falling apart.

"No, I—" Regina started to speak, but Emma harshly squeezed her throat with a hand. The air was cut off from her lungs, she couldn't breathe…

"No. You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything," Emma shot back those familiar words. Words that she had spouted to Emma herself the day after arriving in Storybrooke. Water welled up in Regina's eyes as her chest constricted painfully. _Can't…breathe…_

Fortunately, Emma removed her hand and Regina coughed violently, drawing in gales of fresh air.

Emma was moving away, back towards David and Mary Margaret. It was then that Regina understood what was happening. David was handing Emma the sword. _She wouldn't…no…_

Regina struggled all the more rapidly, knowing in her heart what was to come next.

From her peripheral vision, Regina saw a short figure stride up to Emma and embrace her around the waist. Henry. Regina's mouth dropped open as her son turned to her, a vicious smirk on his little face.

"Never underestimate someone who is acting for their child," Mr. Gold chided her, watching Henry with glee.

"Henry…" She whispered, pleading with her eyes. "Don't let her do this, Henry. Don't let this woman hurt me! Remember, I'm your mother!" Henry scrunched his nose like he did when he was upset or angry.

"You're not my mother." Regina gasped, lips trembling. Emma started forward with the sword in one hand and her other arm around Henry.

"All magic comes with a price, dearie," Mr. Gold called out to her, smiling maliciously. His lips kissed the top of Belle's head. "Now it is time to pay the price..._please."_

Emma stopped directly in front of Regina. She sucked up some spit and launched it into Emma's face. Emma didn't even flinch; just wiped the spittle away as if it didn't even matter.

"You took away our happy endings. Now we're taking away yours," Emma declared proudly. The blade of the sword gleamed in the light of the crescent moon overhead.

Regina watched as Emma drew back the sword, prepared to strike. She closed her eyes just as the sharp blade buried into her abdomen. Regina screamed into the night as hot crimson stained her lovely gray outfit.

Again the sword drew back and became buried to the hilt in her chest. Everything began to swim in black circles as the citizens of Storybrooke pointed to her and jeered menacingly. Regina had lost—her happy ending was gone forever.

It was that thought alone that repeated in her head as the sword pierced her beating heart.

…..

"No! No! Don't!" Regina's back connected with something hard and her eyes shot open wide. Breathing heavily, she glanced wildly around.

She was in her room. On the floor. She had rolled out of bed in her sleep. Regina allowed her head to fall back against the floorboards as her heart hammered in her chest. She was alive—it was just a dream. A cruel, dark dream.

The mug was broken in countless shards near her feet; the mug must have gone flying out of her hand while she tossed and turned. Well, that was a good mug wasted.

Still shaking, Regina got to her feet and swept the shards into a pile. _Damn Snow White. Damn them all. _That was the last time she drank hot chocolate with cinnamon.

…

_Well, there you have it. The promo can be found on YouTube, I'm sure or else it might come on again on channel 5. Someone ended up pointing it out to me. _

_Two weeks left until another episode…I don't know about you guys, but I am dying! _

_Also, if any of you really want to get rid of your boredom, I'd suggest reading the absolutely wonderful Once Upon A Time Abridged Series by DaesGatling (on LJ). It is brilliant and hilarious at the same time. I'm simply advertising it since it deserves many more fans! _

_I hope everyone enjoyed the one-shot! _


End file.
